


Better Like This

by orphan_account



Series: Minifics [3]
Category: Captain America
Genre: First Time Topping, M/M, Restraints, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "I'd like to request some Steve/Bucky mini-smut, please! their first time post-serum is Steve's first time topping, and he's rough and possessive (but not to the point of being bad/creepy - just the romanticized version popular in idfic :) Use of the word "mine" & boyishly teasing Bucky about how he's not the big strong one anymore, holding him down, etc & Bucky just going to pieces over how much he loves this side of Steve. Bonus if Steve didn't even realize he had this in himself. Thank you!"</p><p>I hope I delivered!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by [Dunicha](http://dunicha.tumblr.com)
> 
> More fic notes and general Avengery junk (and a good way to contact me if you want!) at my [Tumblr](http://adamantsteve.tumblr.com/). I'm always happy to take prompts :)

"You know how long I've wanted to be able to hold you down, Buck?" Steve breathed into his ear, breath a hot burst against his cold skin, making his own breath catch and his jaw fall.

He turned into Steve as best he could, planning to say something back, but it was lost when Steve's mouth moved down to his neck, sucking in marks that would have him wearing scarves and high collars for days. Before, he'd have pushed Steve away easily, but with Steve's weight holding him to the bunk like it was, all he could do was take what he gave, and it felt delicious. "Steve," he whined reproachfully. "Let me up." 

 

"You're not going anywhere," Steve promised, leaning up but not giving Bucky much more leeway to move with his hips pinned. 

 

"Shoulda known you always wanted to be on top. You coulda just said," 

"Yeah? And ridden you like a bucking bronco? Nah, this is much better. My big strong Bucky completely at my mercy." He licked his lips and from the angle it strained Bucky's eyes to watch his face. But his eyes were dark and amused, like they'd been like this for years and it wasn't the first time Steve'd ever been inside him. As if Steve fucking Bucky was how things always were and it was no big deal.

 

Steve crowded over him again and lazily fucked into him, kissing the back of his neck with lips the same as always. He pushed in hard once before holding on and shifting over so that Bucky was on top, back to Steve's chest and feeling tiny. He braced his legs next to Steve's on the bed and then Steve started fucking him fast, making the bunk squeak in protest. All he could do was take it as Steve held him in place with hands roaming over his body, pinching at his nipples and then snaking down to his cock, a tent pole in testament to the New Steve. His grip was tighter than he ever remembered it being, the thrusts pushing him into the fist that was certainly bigger than before. 

 

The thrusts grew erratic and Steve was close, but it took Bucky whispering for him to come to bring him back, Steve hoarsely promising to come inside him like Bucky had done so many times to him, marking him up as his and his alone. "Mine," he wheezed as he came, repeating it quietly with the final jerks into him as every last drop was pushed inside. "Mine, mine mine..."

 

They lay like that til Steve pulled Bucky over onto his side and pulled free wetly. "I came in you," Steve said simply. "Yeah," Bucky laughed, "you did." God bless him, Steve was so eager to please even when he was the size of a house and could do whatever he wanted. He leaned back over Bucky and worried more marks into his skin as he gripped his cock again, slipping down to feel how wet and open he was now.

 

"You'd never have let me do that before," he said, the words tickling against Bucky's neck. "Of course I would Ste-" the words lost when Steve pushed a finger easily into him again. But he meant it; he believed that this didn't really change anything, though it clearly did. "It's better like this," he promised, and it was. He'd always belonged to Steve really, but now Steve himself could be sure of it more than he ever could before. 

"Yeah," Steve agreed, sliding inside him again, "better like this." And he sped up his movements and caught the cry Bucky made as he came with his mouth.


End file.
